In digital mobile radio communication systems different types of quality measures of the signal received by a receiver are used for and for instance validation of this signal. The validity of so called access bursts is for example tested in a base station. Such bursts are transmitted by a mobile station in connection with an access. In this situation it is important to be able to decide if the received signal burst really is an access burst or if it is a disturbance that looks like an access burst.
However, available quality measures have proven to be insufficiently stable, and certain special types of disturbances can be misinterpreted by the base station and be interpreted as proper access bursts and thereby block the entire base station.